Flip of the Coin
by scathach1852
Summary: Sherlock discovers he is genderfluid during uni, is made fun of because of it, and buries that part of himself. Years later, John finds out and defends Sherlock.


It's in his uni days that Sherlock finally figures out why he's different, not because of his intelligence and his ability to see and observe the little minutiae that most of the population missed; it was finally acknowledging and not suppressing his love for the frilly, lacy, flow-y clothes that females predominantly wore. He decided to skip classes one day and went to several shops in the city eventually returning with several bags of clothes.

He pulls each article of clothing out of the bag and lays them on his bed so he can admire the softer colors and the flowing fabric. Slipping out of the trousers and shirt he has on, he reaches for a peasant skirt and a blouse which he slips on. Looking at himself in the mirror, he finally is happy with how he looks and decides to stay this way.

Xe then continues to go to class in traditional mens clothing only to slip into xyr other clothes the second class has finished and the door to xis room is locked. Xyr confidence slowly increases and xe gets xemself more and varied clothing. Eventually, xe meets a handsome man named Sebastian.

They choose a random weekend for a date and it's agreed that Victor will pick xem up from xyr room. Xe spends over an hour choosing an outfit and finally finds the right one. When Victor finally knocks on his door, xe flings it open with a large smile upon xyr face. Xyr face crumples as xe sees the disgust on Sebastian's face.

"I always knew you were different and all… But, looks like the rumors about you being a freak really are true." Having said that, Sebastian turns and walks away from Sherlock.

Sherlock felt xyr heart break into a million tiny pieces and made a vow to xemself that xe would never let emotion rule over the brain. It was only transport; afterall, xe could find lots of male clothing. And find it xe did. While not the flowing skirts and loose blouses that xe favored, those pieces were replaced by silk shirts and expensive fine suits. If xe could not have the style, then the fabric would have to suffice. All the clothing xe grew to love was placed at the bottom of his trunk and deleted from xyr memory banks until only he remained.

Sebastian sits in the client chair with John and Sherlock in their respective chairs. His expression is one of smug desperation at needing help from someone so far below him. He glances over at Sherlock and his lips quirk up into a private smile at seeing the freak in men's clothing and knowing what kind of freak hides under those expensive suits.

"Sherlock, I know it's been a long time since we've talked. I'm at the end of my rope and I need help. Granted, I know it's been a long time since the past and you've probably _heeled_ by now…"

Sherlock heard the emphasis put onto the one word and swallowed at the word. He had hidden for so long the truth of his nature and he couldn't lose John now. He took a deep breath to re-center himself and shut down a minuscule amount in order to deal with Sebastian.

"Of course, it has been a long time and I am quite surprised to read your email and have you come to me for help. Now, what is the case you are expecting us to take?"

"Well, now… you've never been one to _skirt_ around the issue. Isn't that right, Sherlock?" With that, Sebastian looked straight into Sherlock's eyes.

John had been watching Sherlock's reactions the whole time Sebastian walked in the door and knew something was not right from the time the door bell rang. He watched Sherlock becoming more and more withdrawn.

"Alright, you tell us right now your purpose in coming here or we will toss you right out the door quicker than you can blink." John sat straighter in his chair and challenge Sebastian with both his posture and voice.

Sebastian huffed a laugh and nodded in Sherlock's direction. "There was never any actual case. I knew he found someone to put up with him, but obviously you don't know how much of a poof he is. I went to pick him up for a date one night and he opens the door dressed in a skirt and a blouse – with a bow in his hair to boot!"

At that, John stood up ramrod straight and in his Captain voice made it clear he wasn't having any of this. He stepped in front of Sherlock who had gone neatly catatonic. "Since you seem to be lacking Sherlock's intelligence, let me refresh you on some information: I'm Captain John Watson, Fifth Northumberland Fusiliers. Three years in Afghanistan, a veteran of Kandahar, Helmand, and Bart's bloody Hospital. I fought so people could do as they bloody well please. So, listen up, you goddamn tosser! I don't care what Sherlock did or does. He is the love of my life and I will not have you degrade him like that. You're not worthy of licking the heels he would choose to wear. Now get the fuck out right this second or I will physically remove you in five seconds!. One…"

John watched the chair that was occupied tip over onto the ground with a muted bang as a shadow flew out the door. Turning to Sherlock, he saw him with his hands steepled by his mouth and his eyes closed. He knelt down on the ground before Sherlock and gently laid his left hand against Sherlock's cheek and watched those ever-changing eyes fly open in shock at the touch.

"Are you alright, love? I swear, if he tries anything again…." John forced his body to relax in an attempt to get Sherlock to relax as well.

"I'm fine; not like it matters though. I'm going to go out for a walk so you can get your stuff together. I doubt you'll want to stay after knowing… well, that." Sherlock attempted to get up and was held in place by John's hand moving to his shoulder with a smile on his face.

"The only place you are going to go is into your room and put on that outfit so I can take you on the date you never got to go on so long ago. I love you, no matter what you nutter. Angelo's okay?"

Sherlock's eyes widened in surprise at John's acceptance and for once, he knew that John would accept xem for whatever xe was. He nodded minutely and went into his bedroom to change. A few minutes later, xe comes out in a flowing peasant skirt, a pastel blouse, and simple wedges. Xe looks to John nervously, waiting for the other shoe to drop.

John's smile lights up his face the second he sees Sherlock walking down the hallway from his bedroom. As xyr conductor of light, he could not help to make xem shine brighter. He reached for xyr hand and brought xem closer. "You are amazing and beautiful and mine. I couldn't be luckier. And you better eat tonight. We're not on a case."

Xe couldn't believe that John wasn't running in the opposite direction but loved xem for who xe was. Xe rolled his eyes but nodded in agreement nonetheless.

"I may have to buy you some colorful ribbons for your hair. Your curls do get everywhere and with the dark color of your hair, I think they'll look great. Now, are you ready?"


End file.
